


October 20th: Masturbation

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Any male avenger really, Dry Humping, Kinktober, Masturbation, Smut, pillow humping, sorta - Freeform, these are just my favs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 20th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 20th: Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

“Show me how you fall apart, doll,” he said. 

He meant to film; hand to god he had, but the way you looked-eyes clamped shut, arms braced, pillow between your soft thighs-all he could do was stare.

You climaxed differently on your own. 

It was so sly he almost missed the beginning. Petite nearly silent whimpers coupled with short puffs of air. A larger huff, similar to when someone landed a blow on you in the sparring ring, and your hips stuttering their otherwise smooth rhythm were all that gave it away.

“Show me again, baby.”


End file.
